


Not Quite Like Old Times

by WestOrEast



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Things never quite turned out like this back in the old days, but now that Micah and Shadow Weaver are working together again, is it any surprise when they start working *together*?
Relationships: Micah/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Not Quite Like Old Times

  
There were some nice-looking clouds this evening as the day drew to a close. Quite pretty, with pink and orange dancing in them. Micah stared at them, swirling his drink around in its glass as he stared up at the clouds.  
  
It had been another long day trying to get Glimmer back. And another day of no progress being made. Micah’s heart ached with the thought of losing his daughter like this, of her ending up- somewhere, far away from her friends and her family.  
  
“I thought I might find you here,” a cool, amused voice said behind Micah.  
  
“Shadow Weaver,” Micah said neutrally, turning his head to look over his shoulder.  
  
Shadow Weaver was standing at the top of the tower’s staircase. She held a goblet of her own, filled with some golden liquid. As she saw him staring, she lifted it to her lips and took a sip.  
  
“Another day wasted,” Micah said, turning back out to look over the hills and forest that surrounded the royal castle.  
  
“I wouldn’t say that,” Shadow Weaver said, drawing closer to him and sitting down next to him. The window he was looking out of wasn’t very large so she had to sit fairly close to him to be able to see the view. “We may not have had made any progress on rescuing Queen Glimmer, but we are learning more and more about magic.”  
  
“I don’t care about expanding the theories,” Micah said, staring down into his glass, “I want my daughter back.”  
  
“And we’ll _get_ her back,” Shadow Weaver said, confidence _dripping_ off of her words. “There’s nobody better qualified to do so than the two of us, of course.”  
  
Micah nodded. That was true. And that was the reason that he was accepting Shadow Weaver’s help, even though he obviously didn’t trust her, not after learning all of the things that she had done for the Horde and how high she had risen in its ranks.  
  
“It’s just like the old times,” Shadow Weaver said calmly as she sipped from her own goblet. “The two of us, turning the most complex of magics into our _tool_.” She chuckled. “There’s nothing the two of us won’t be able to do together.”  
  
Micah nodded, thinking back to when he had been little more than a boy, learning under and with Light Spinner. Those had been good days. Challenging, trying days, because even back then Light Spinner wouldn’t have accepted anything less than the best from either of them, but still _good_.  
  
“I think about those days,” Shadow Weaver said, resting a hand on Micah’s shoulder. He looked down at it and then up at her, his eyes narrowing. “What we had back then. What we could still have.”  
  
Micah paused and his dark eyes narrowed as he studied Shadow Weaver. What was she offering? And, of course, what was she planning to get out of it?  
  
“We have quite a bit,” Micah responded in a neutral tone, that Shadow Weaver could read anything into. And how she responded would tell him a lot about what she was thinking of.  
  
“We certainly do,” Shadow Weaver said, an almost _hungry_ tone entering her voice. “But there’s so much more that the two of us could have together.” Her hand slid down Micah’s shoulder to his chest. “Things that only the two of us could have.”  
  
Micah paused and turned more fully towards Shadow Weaver, studying her eyes behind the red and black mask she wore. It was damnably hard to read anything into those white circles, but he _thought_ that she might actually be sincere about this, with no more than the usual amount of self-advancement and self-interest that one should always expect from Shadow Weaver.  
  
And Micah decided that he could live with that. He’d have to be wary about agreeing to anything and to _really_ think over anything that Shadow Weaver suggested to him. But the base idea… yes, that was something that Micah could cope with.  
  
Shadow Weaver was getting closer to Micah, pressing herself up against him. And Micah let her. It was hard to see what expression she had on underneath the mask, but the body language through her thick robe made Micah think that she was pleased.  
  
Shadow Weaver’s hand was going down lower and lower along Micah’s body, down to his crotch. Micah rested his own hands on her shoulders, feeling the firmness of her body just underneath her robes.  
  
“I thought about this, once or twice,” Shadow Weaver said, staring at Micah. “What it would be like.”  
  
“But you never did it,” Micah said, even as he felt his shaft starting to harden inside of his pants.  
  
“Of course not,” Shadow Weaver said, a very cool tone entering her voice. “Why on earth would I? But now that you’re a _man_ , things are different.”  
  
Micah nodded and decided not to engage Shadow Weaver on that. The odds were quite good that it would lead to a large argument. And Micah was starting to feel _horny_ , horny enough that he wanted relief instead of having another full-blown argument with Shadow Weaver over the latest topic of contention.  
  
Shadow Weaver’s gloved fingers wrapped around Micah’s shaft. He grunted in surprise as he felt her stroking him, pumping her hand up and down his rapidly hardening shaft. It felt _quite_ good and he shifted around, feeling the lust rising up inside of him. It had been a _long_ time since he had done this with anyone but himself.  
  
For all that Shadow Weaver was… well, any number of things, Micah still found his body quickly responding to what she was doing. It felt _good_ to have her taking care of him.  
  
Micah had fantasized about Light Spinner doing this with him as an apprentice, of course. He bad been a teen, there had been almost nobody that he _hadn’t_ thought about taking care of him like this. But for it to _actually_ be happening, well, that was something that he hadn’t thought would ever actually happen.  
  
Micah reached up and slid Shadow Weaver’s robes apart. She paused at that and drew back a bit. Then, after obviously thinking things through, she leaned forward again. Micah continued to part her robes, seeing what lay underneath.  
  
Light Spinner had had quite the fine body, once upon a time. Now, there was heavy scarring of a type that Micah had only ever seen once before on Shadow Weaver’s skin. She still looked beautiful, though, though it was a scarred beauty.  
  
“You don’t need to see that,” Shadow Weaver said, actually sounding somewhat defensive and embarrassed. “There are better things for you to be focusing on.”  
  
  
“I don’t mind,” Micah said, staring at her body. “I’ve seen worse, after all.”  
  
Though, admittedly, not in a remotely erotic context. Shadow Weaver seemed pleased at what he said, though and nodded, her head bobbing up and down. Much like her hand was, sliding back and forth along Micah’s shaft, stroking him and making him feel _quite_ good. He was fully erect now and straining against Shadow Weaver’s hand, though an actual orgasm was still a long way away.  
  
Micah leaned forward and kissed Shadow Weaver’s thigh. She gasped at that, a sound of surprise that he couldn’t recall often hearing from the older woman. Micah kept on going, kissing his way up the traces of scarring that the long-ago ritual had inflicted.  
  
Even though Micah knew how long it had been since he had been with a woman and his own fantasies about Light Spinner, he _was_ surprised at just how eagerly he and his body were responding to Shadow Weaver. He was feeling terribly turned on and hoped that he would last long enough to satisfy Shadow Weaver as well as himself. Because for all that Shadow Weaver was, Micah still felt an obligation to sexually satisfy her, just like he would towards any of the women that he had made love to.  
  
Eventually. Because right now, Micah was feeling an orgasm welling up inside of him. And he could tell that it was going to be one of the largest and best orgasm that he had had in recent years. He grunted as he felt the pleasure rising up and beating at his insides, getting stronger and stronger as his balls twitched and churned and as a _need_ formed inside of his belly, hot and strong and _good_.  
  
Micah grunted as he came, his dick twitching in Shadow Weaver’s hand. She made a sound of surprise as he orgasmed, his cum landing all over her hand and thickly covering it. Micah was surprised too at just how _much_ he was cumming.  
  
“Oh my,” Shadow Weaver said, looking down at the mess that Micah had made of her sleeve and her glove. “That was… quite impressive, actually.”  
  
“And I’m not remotely done yet,” Micah said, grabbing Shadow Weaver’s thighs.  
  
She made a gasping sound as she was pushed backwards onto the couch. But she didn’t resist in any of the _many_ ways that she could have, not even when Micah started to pull her gown up along her _very_ long legs. She just let him work as he lifted her gown and lowered her underwear.  
  
The scarring wasn’t as bad around her crotch. In fact, it was very minimal, barely anything there at all. That should make this easier, without having to worry about any lingering damage. Micah kissed his way up Shadow Weaver’s thighs again and then started licking her pussy.  
  
Micah had always had a certain skill at eating out women. He had recovered a number of compliments from a number of ladies about how good he was at this and he hoped that Shadow Weaver would be no exception.  
  
He licked at the wet pussy, tending to the fat lower lips and the stiff clit, not actually sliding inside just yet. Shadow Weaver made a very appreciative-sounding noise at that and shifted around on the couch as Micah tended to her wet pussy. Micah could see one of her hands clutching at the back of the couch while the other stroked her own body through her thick, heavy robes.  
  
“Micah,” Shadow Weaver said in a delighted voice that was _very_ rare to hear from her, “I’m shocked at just how good you are at this.”  
  
“And I haven’t even really started yet,” Micah said with a small grin. “See?”  
  
After that, he stuck his tongue deep inside of Shadow Weaver’s pussy, as far as it could go. He could feel the inner folds getting spread apart as his tongue went inside of her and the gasping sound that Shadow Weaver made was _very_ sweet to hear. It told Micah that he was doing a good job of this. And even with that, there were _still_ ways that it could be better.  
  
But right now, Micah just focused on taking care of Shadow Weaver, making sure that the older woman got to feel good, just as good as she had made Micah feel. After all, if she was trying to use her body to form ties of loyalty with him, then why shouldn’t Micah do it right back at her?  
  
Micah kissed Shadow Weaver’s plump lower lips, feeling her shifting around as the pleasure built up inside of her. In just the few minutes that he had been working, he had noticed how wet she was getting, how it was increasing quickly. It must have been just as long for her as it had been for him. Well, that was good.  
  
Micah pulled Shadow Weaver towards him, lifting her up so that she ended up sitting on his face. His tongue could reach a lot deeper inside of her like this. And it did so, as his hands creeped around Shadow Weaver’s sides to grab at her rear, squeezing down on the bare skin. The sound of surprise that Shadow Weaver made as all of this happened was fairly comical.  
  
Micah _really_ started to eat out Shadow Weaver now, giving it his all. And that was more than enough to make her feel _very_ good, as became very obvious. The sounds that she was making were very sweet and enjoyable to listen to as he licked and sucked at her pussy,, doing everything that he could to give her a _very_ good orgasm.  
  
“M-Micah!” Shadow Weaver moaned as she rocked back and forth on top of him.  
  
Micah didn’t answer and just squeezed down on her rear again, digging his hands into her butt. And, of course, kept on eating her out, doing his best to make sure that she got to feel _great_. Because even Shadow Weaver deserved to have a good orgasm, after all. And Micah was just the man to give it to her.  
  
The breaths that were escaping Shadow Weaver’s throat were sounding deeper and deeper, dripping with lust. It was pretty nice to listen to them, to hear how she was sounding as she got tended to. Micah’s own shaft was rising upwards, pointing up into the air and ready to be used again. But not quite yet. There was some other work that he needed to finish first.  
  
Micah ran his tongue along Shadow Weaver’s pussy, moving it back and forth, gliding in and out of her. She was making desperate sounding little noises and her hips were jerking back and forth in long, gliding motions. She was obviously about to cum. She just needed a _little_ bit more work.  
  
And Micah knew how to push her over the edge. He kissed her clit and then ran his tongue along it. That was enough to make her cum. And just in time, too! Micah’s tongue was starting to get sore.  
  
Shadow Weaver moaned deeply, a sound that Micah never had heard from her before. He decided that he liked it, though. As she moaned, Micah pulled his head back to look up at her mask. It was astonishing just how much lust was still clearly showing even with the mask firmly in place.  
  
Micah’s beard was soaked by the arousal that was flowing from Shadow Weaver’s pussy. She was trembling from head to toe, her hands reaching out to clutch at anything in reach as she orgasmed. It was a very impressive sight and Micah was quite glad that he got to see it.  
  
After a while, the orgasm ended. Shadow Weaver ended up sitting on Micah’s broad chest, her shoulders slumped forward and her breathing still sounding very ragged. It was quite nice to see, really, and Micah felt a warm glow of satisfaction at the knowledge that _he_ had been the one to make Shadow Weaver feel like that. He wondered how many other people had ever been able to say that, about Shadow Weaver or Light Spinner.  
  
“That was unexpected,” Shadow Weaver said finally, sounding _very_ pleased as she lifted her head to stare at Micah. “And very good. Thank you, Micah.”  
  
“Of course,” Micah said, his hands gliding along Shadow Weaver’s body. “But we’re not done yet.”  
  
“We’re- oh!”  
Shadow Weaver let out a comical squeak as she was pushed down onto the couch, Micah looming over her. Then he kept on moving, taking advantage of her post-orgasm weakness to her down on her hands and knees, barely even on the couch anymore. Micah loomed behind her, squeezing her surprisingly large and shapely butt. It had a nice feel underneath his hands and he nodded in appreciation as he gave it a squeeze. The way it moved around was quite nice to experience.  
  
Then Micah rested the tip of his dick against Shadow Weaver’s pussy. He had a pretty good view of it, even with the light outside having almost vanished. He could see how wet it was and how it was still partly opened, waiting for him to slide inside of her and fill her up.  
  
And why should he wait? Micah pushed himself inside of her, filling her up. The sound that escaped from her lips at that was _very_ nice to hear. It was partly surprise, partly lust, partly something else.  
  
Micah grunted as he slid into Shadow Weaver. It felt _good_. Very hot and very tight and very good. He shivered, feeling the hot, wet folds wrapping around his shaft. Somehow, some part of him expected something else, something more exotic. And something that probably wouldn’t be nearly as enjoyable, all things considered. Micah was quite fine with having a normal pussy for him to fuck.  
  
“Oh my,” Shadow Weaver said with a sigh, her voice warmer than it almost always was and, even more impressively, without the aggressive calculation that almost always underlaid any warmth in her tone. “This is…” she shifted around, making Micah’s dick press against her inner walls in new, interesting ways. “Very nice.”  
  
“And it should be getting a whole lot better soon,” Micah said with a nod as he started to thrust into her, sliding his shaft in and out.  
  
Oh, this was so much better than the handjob had been. A whole heck of a lot better than it had been. Micah shivered as he pumped in and out of Shadow Weaver, feeling the lust growing inside of him as he fucked her. It really did feel wonderful and Micah was quite glad that this tower was so remote and at the top of such a steep, narrow staircase. He didn’t want to be interrupted and he wanted to be able to fuck Shadow Weaver without anyone else seeing and commenting.  
  
Micah reached up from Shadow Weaver’s hip and squeezed her breasts. They were a decent size and although the scar tissue felt strange contrasted to the softness of a breast, it was still a good feeling. Micah squeezed it again, rubbing a stiff nipple and making Shadow Weaver gasp. And she got tighter around him, squeezing down in a very wonderful manner.  
  
“You like it like that, do you?” Micah asked with a grin as he did it again, tending to both of Shadow Weaver’s nipples this time.   
  
“Oh yes,” Shadow Weaver said, her voice thick and dripping with lust. “Please, Micah, don’t you stop.”  
  
Micah hadn’t been planning to. He set a very quick pace, slamming in and out of Shadow Weaver’s pussy as he fucked her. It felt _good_ , feeling his rock-hard shaft getting this tight pussy wrapped around him. The tight, wet, hot folds felt amazing as he slid back and forth, in and out of her, over and over again. And Micah was only picking the pace up, going faster and faster as he fucked her.  
  
“Don’t worry, Shadow Weaver,” Micah said with a grunt as he pumped his hips back and forth, driving his shaft in and out of her over and over again, “we’ll be doing this a _lot_. Trust me. We’ll be making one another feel _great_. You just have to come and ask me for it.”  
  
Micah knew what he was doing. It was the same sort of thing that Shadow Weaver had been trying to do to him. With the major difference being that Micah was a much better person than Shadow Weaver was. Taming her through sex hardly sounded like something that would work, but Micah was feeling good enough as he did this that he was _more_ than willing to take a chance on it being true. He kept on fucking Shadow Weaver, pounding in and out of her and making her moan.  
  
Micah leaned forward, gliding his hands up along Shadow Weaver’s back and pushing the gown up as he went. Finally, it slipped up above Shadow Weaver’s breasts. That was when he slid his hands down Shadow Weaver’s sides and grabbed her mounds. They felt quite nice in his hands and even better now that there wasn’t any cloth getting in the way. Micah squeezed down on them, feeling them shifting around in his hands, moving a _lot_ more than Shadow Weaver’s rear had.  
  
Although, really, her entire body was moving right now, rocking back and forth as Micah pounded in and out of her. And Shadow Weaver was moaning as well, sweet-sounding gasps escaping her lips as she was fucked. Micah licked his lips and kept it up, not slowing down even a fraction as he kept on pounding that tight, wet pussy.  
  
It was a good thing that Shadow Weaver had given him a handjob earlier. Micah could tell that he was going to be lasting for a long, long time now. And that was very good, because it meant that he would be able to give Shadow Weaver exactly what she deserved. Well, maybe not _that_ , but he was certainly going to make sure to give her a nice, hard fucking that led to them both being completely and utterly satisfied at the end of it. And that was good enough.  
  
Micah groaned as Shadow Weaver tightened down around him. It was obvious that she was cumming. And he was glad to see that. And to feel it, of course. Very much to feel it. He shivered as he felt her clamping down around him, getting _tight_ and making him feel good as she moaned, her voice going lower and deeper and sounding far more erotic than someone with the name Shadow Weaver ever should.  
  
“Oh, Micah,” Shadow Weaver said, her voice sounding unsteady and dazed, “this is, ah, this is _very_ good.”  
  
“And it’s going to get better,” Micah said underneath his breath.  
  
After all, he was looking forward to _his_ orgasm, which promised to be a _very_ good one when it finally did end up happening. He licked his lips and kept on fucking Shadow Weaver, driving his dick as far inside of her as he possibly could, only to pull it back out and do it all over again. And again and again and again, not stopping, not slowing down, not doing anything but _fucking_ her as hard and as fast as he possibly could.  
  
Well, and groping her, but that was pretty much a subset of fucking her, wasn’t it? Micah certainly wasn’t going to debate the matter with himself. He was going to keep on fucking Shadow Weaver and having a _very_ good time as he rocked back and forth inside of her, feeling his hard prick spreading her apart and opening her up.  
  
Micah just couldn’t take it anymore. He shivered as he felt himself twitch, the pleasure inside of him rising up to a peak. He was going to cum. He was going to cum inside of a woman. For a moment the thought of pregnancy came to him, before he dismissed it. That was just not something that Micah was going to worry about right now.  
  
Instead, he pushed himself as deep inside of Shadow Weaver as he could, filling her up with his dick and holding himself there. He could feel the hot, tight folds squeezing down around him, getting _tight_ and making him feel good. Micah shivered as he felt the folds massaging him. He had gone for as long as he possibly could and now it was time to _enjoy_ himself.  
  
Micah grunted as he started to fill Shadow Weaver up with his semen. There was a _lot_ of it and he was cumming very hard as he fucked her, filling her up with cum. Shadow Weaver let out a strangled moan as it happened, pushing her hips backwards, grinding her rear against him as he fucked her.  
  
Micah could feel his dick twitching inside of Shadow Weaver’s pussy as jet after jet of semen leapt out of his cock and filled her up. It made him feel _wonderful_ as he came. And the sounds that Shadow Weaver was making added quite a bit to the sense of enjoyment that Micah was feeling. It was _very_ nice to listen to Shadow Weaver making these sorts of sound as she got fucked. Who could have ever thought that she had it in herself to _make_ that sort of sound?  
  
Micah ran a hand along Shadow Weaver’s rear, pressing down against the well-rounded mound. Shadow Weaver twitched a bit and pushed back up against him. Micah smiled at that and gave her another firm pat. Then he pulled backwards, letting his softening cock slip out of Shadow Weaver’s pussy.  
  
He looked down at it, seeing the semen that was dribbling out of her folds and running down her thighs. That was a _very_ nice look. How long had it been since he had seen something similar? Too long, far too long.  
  
Well, there was no reason to think that it would be the better part of a decade before it happened again. Micah grinned and ran his hand up along Shadow Weaver’s back, gliding past scars and ribs and muscle to her shoulder.  
  
“And I can’t think of a reason we can’t do this every single day,” Micah said, stroking Shadow Weaver’s back and feeling her heart beating inside of her chest as his other hand slid around to her front. “You just need to come and ask me for it.”  
  
That was hardly the most subtle movement possible, but it was one that didn’t draw any objection from Shadow Weaver. She just nodded, her head jerking up and down. She still seemed to be in _quite_ the state. It was honestly pretty interesting to see her looking like this. Micah smiled.

*******

With both his wife and his daughter gone, a _lot_ of the country’s administration fell to Micah. He remembered a lot of it from the old days when he had helped Angella. It was harder now than it had been then, or maybe it just seemed that it was.  
  
But today, at least, he was feeling _quite_ good as he reviewed the paperwork that flowed to him and made notes on the margins about what should be changed. Part of that, of course, was the fact that he was feeling very confident about the work he would be doing in a few hours to get Glimmer back home. And the other part was…  
  
Shadow Weaver was astoundingly skilled at giving blowjobs. Micah shifted around and felt his legs pressing against her as she worked, quickly, skillfully sucking his cock, bobbing her head up and down along his length. It felt _very_ good indeed and Micah had already cum once since she had started her work. He wasn’t sure how many more times he _was_ going to orgasm, but he had to admit that he was quite eager to find out. It was the first time something like this had ever happened to him and it _was_ a pretty interesting new experience.  
  
Shadow Weaver kept on bobbing up and down along Micah’s shaft, her warm, surprisingly skilled mouth making him feel _good_. And she was drawing it out, having made this blowjob last for a solid fifteen minutes already. He wondered how much longer she was planning to keep him on edge and at what point he would decide to just start fucking her face, grabbing her head and pulling her mouth up and down along his shaft until he was satisfied.  
  
There was a glimmer of light underneath the desk. Micah leaned back in his chair to look down at Shadow Weaver. He blinked in shock. She was wearing the white outfit that Light Spinner had, many years ago. She still had her mask on, but the rest of her looked far more like she once had, so long ago.  
  
Micah couldn’t decide what that meant, but he _did_ like the change in what she was wearing. And if it meant that there could be changes happening deeper inside… Well, that seemed a bit too good to be true, really, but if it _was_ true, that would be very, very nice to think about.  
  
“That’s a good look on you,” Micah said, not sure which name he should be using.  
  
“And it would look even better on the bedroom floor?” Shadow Weaver said in a knowing tone.  
  
“Later, perhaps,” Micah said, reaching down to pat her on top of her head.   
  
Shadow Weaver didn’t respond to that. She just kept on sucking his cock, bobbing her head up and down along his shaft as her tongue twirled around it, making Micah feel quite good.   
  
Sooner or later, Micah was going to cum inside of Shadow Weaver’s mouth. That would be quite the thing to have happen, he knew. Not something that he ever would have expected, really. But now that it seemed likely to come about, he wasn’t at all adverse to it.  
  
Micah could feel his dick twitching inside of her mouth as Shadow Weaver worked along it. He nodded and picked up another paper from Princess Frosta about developing closer trade links between their realms. This was something that he was going to have to carefully study to make sure that both countries benefited from as much as possible.  
  
But there was no reason that he should _stop_ getting a blowjob as he did so. Micah was quite certain that he could manage both at the same time. So as he read the memorandum, he rested one hand on top of Shadow Weaver’s head, urging her to go faster and faster.  
  
And she did so, bobbing up and down Micah’s shaft at a faster and faster rate. It was a good thing that there was nobody else in the office with him, otherwise they certainly would have heard the sounds she was making as she swallowed his dick, pushing herself as far along Micah’s cock as she possibly could.  
  
And that was quite far. The entire length of Micah’s royal scepter was vanishing inside of Shadow Weaver’s mouth and he was fairly certain that it was even going into her throat. It was an exquisite feeling and one that Micah decided he could make even better.  
  
He pushed his chair back and put the report down. Then he reached down and pulled Shadow Weaver out from underneath the desk. She made a very surprised sound as she was lifted up and placed on the desk. Her Light Spinner garments meant that it was a _lot_ easier to get access to her pussy than it had been as Shadow Weaver. Which Micah proved as he removed her clothing, baring her pussy.  
  
It was _very_ wet and obviously ready for him. And why should Micah wait for even a second longer? He pressed the tip of his shaft against Shadow Weaver’s pussy and then slid on inside of her.  
  
Micah went _deep_ inside of her, pushing himself further and further inside of her, not really stopping until he was pressing up against her womb. _Then_ he got down to fucking her, rocking back and forth and slamming his dick deep inside of her.  
  
Shadow Weaver was moaning loudly and lewdly as she got fucked, clutching at the sides of the desk and making a mess of the paperwork. It was a wonderful sound to listen to and Micah smiled as he looked down at her. And kept on fucking her, of course. He was really hammering away at her, pounding in and out of her pussy again and again, not giving her a single second to catch her breath or say anything. It was for the better that way, really.  
  
“There, this is what you’ve been wanting, isn’t it?” Micah grunted as he kept on fucking her. “What you’ve been needing.”  
  
“Oh yes!” Shadow Weaver moaned, the words slurred as they fell from her lips. “Please, keep on doing this to me, Micah! It feels even better than it did last night.”  
  
Amazing, Shadow Weaver had said something without any attempts at manipulation at all. How rare. Micah grinned and kept on pounding her, reaching up to squeeze her breasts as he fucked her.  
  
Shadow Weaver’s legs were widely spread and hanging off the edge of the desk. Micah’s other hand ran along them, feeling the muscles twitching underneath her skin. He nodded and kept on fucking her, slamming into her again and again, making her twitch and moan and get quite, quite close to an orgasm.  
  
Micah was feeling close to an orgasm as well as he fucked her. It was just so much _better_ doing this instead of getting a blowjob. He grunted as he thrust in and out of her, going faster and faster, speeding up and feeling the lust rising inside of him. He was probably going to cum soon. And the real question was if Shadow Weaver was going to be cumming as well, if she would be reaching her peak before Micah did or shortly thereafter.  
  
Because with as wet as she was, there was just no way that she _wouldn’t_ be cumming soon. Especially not if Micah decided to give her a little bit of help. He reached down and rubbed at her clit, the tip of one finger moving back and forth along the stiff nub.  
  
That had quite the fun results. Shadow Weaver got _tight_ around Micah’s shaft. She got very tight indeed and Micah shivered as he felt her squeezing down around him. He licked his lips and kept on fucking her, pounding in and out of her, feeling the wet folds squeezing down around him and the muscles behind those folds trying to draw him in, deeper and deeper.  
  
Shadow Weaver’s clothes were still covering her breasts, but Micah could see them bouncing from the force he was using to fuck her. They were swaying quite a bit as he slammed into her, drawing out sweet sounding moans from her with every single thrust.  
  
“I’m, I’m, I’m,” Shadow Weaver kept on repeating. She never got past the first word, but Micah could still tell what she was trying to say.  
  
It became clear enough in a moment, anyway, as Shadow Weaver got _tight_ around him. Micah groaned, feeling her soft pussy clamp down _tightly_ around him. It was a damn good feeling and he shivered, feeling the way her folds were squeezing him, trying to coax some semen out of his balls.  
  
And Micah gave it to her. Honestly, he probably wouldn’t have been able to hold back any more if he had wanted to. He grunted as he once more buried himself as deep inside of Shadow Weaver’s pussy as he possibly could and held himself there.  
  
The better part of a day had passed since he had last cum inside of Shadow Weaver and Micah had plenty of semen stored up. He _erupted_ inside of Shadow Weaver, painting her womb and her pussy white with semen as he came. It was quite an intense orgasm for Micah and he barely found himself able to keep on his feet instead of falling backwards onto his rear. He shivered as he looked down at Shadow Weaver.  
  
Her chest was rising and falling as she took deep breaths, panting for air like a smith’s bellows. She was still clutching the sides of the desk and her legs were still widely spread as they hung off of it. She looked _well_ fucked, and the thought that he had been the one to do this sent a trickle of pride through Micah’s heart.  
  
“There,” Micah said, patting Shadow Weaver’s side. “That was what you wanted, wasn’t it?”  
  
Shadow Weaver’s mask bobbed up and down, but she didn’t say anything. Possibly because she couldn’t say anything. Micah let her stay quiet and sat back down in his chair, looking at her lower body. Yes, that was a _very_ fine sight. He really, deeply, truly enjoyed the look of semen sliding out of Shadow Weaver’s pussy and running down her skin. He’d just have to get her off of the desk before she made a mess of the paperwork.  
  
Oh yes, Micah had a _very_ good feeling about the future. A very good feeling indeed.


End file.
